When Fates Strings Are Pulled
by KelpHead12
Summary: What happens when Fate's strings are tied and pulled? What happens when the boy with raven coloured hair and bright green eyes meets the girl with blonde princess curls and intimidating stormy grey eyes? Will fate bring them together and keep them together? Or will it just rip them apart? Will she get her permanent and he his change? Is it really meant to be? AU all mortal
1. Prologue

_The young boy around the age of seven stood in the shallowest of water while mindlessly curling his toes in the sand. His Bright green eyes tinted with blue filled with confusion and sorrow looked out on to the ocean, just watching while his raven coloured untamed hair blew in the slight wind caused by the ocean. His storm cloud grey shorts begin to dampen from the sprinkles of water caused by the ocean although he doesn't realise as he is too fixated on the forever ending ocean, he tries to find the horizon, the end. Watching out on the ocean is something that he has come accustomed with and although it shows no reasoning behind it, it has significance to the young boy. He watches, waits, for something, he waits for change, he waits for life to give him something out of the blue which will change his life tenfold. He waits, for change._

_However he does not realise that just one hundred metres from the spot he is standing on the shore a young girl also similar in age watches out on the ocean with curious and saddened storm cloud grey eyes. Her princess blonde curls bounce around lazily in the breeze as she watches out on the ocean too fixated on the ocean to realise the boy stood a small distance away, too fixated too realise her clothes are beginning to dampen and too fixated to realise that the night is slowly coming to an end. She watches the horizon waiting for something, she watches for something to enter her life and to stay there. Stay in her heart but also in her sight, she wants permanent. Everything and everyone she knows comes and leaves at some point in her life, they never stay, and no one has ever stayed. People are too lost in their own world to realise that this young girl wants something, something permanent, not temporary._

_So what happens if fate puts a few knots and ties in their strings of life and their lives collide, will he get the change he wants or will his life be the same? And will she get the one permanent thing in her life she has always wanted? Fate is a concept one can never understand we can just follow the string and hope that at the end of the string is something beautiful, something only dreamt of. What happens when the young boy with raven coloured hair and ocean coloured green eyes and the young girl with blonde princess curls and stormy grey eyes worlds collide? Will he get his change? Will she get her permanent? And more importantly, what will fate have in store for the two?_

**A/N this is just the start and so is a bit like a prologue as I want to know if anyone is going to be reading this? Regardless it will be updated every 2/3 days and the first real chapter will be out tomorrow but I hope if you have read this far you will stick around for a while to see if this is your cup of tea? Give me a chance, that's all I ask**

**-Kelphead12**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*beep, beep, beep*

The teenage girl groaned while burying her face further in to the pillow her blonde curls sprawling across the pillow.  
*beep, beep, beep*  
"URGHHH!" she mumbles while turning on to her back and staring at the ceiling blinking the sleep out of her eyes, reaching over and slamming the button down on the thing causing the racket she pushed herself up in to a sitting position and allowed herself to scan the bedroom wrinkling her round button nose at the mess. Pulling the cover off she swings her legs out of the bed and flinching when her bare feet come in to contact with the cold the cold laminate floor. Pulling herself out of the bed she stretches and stretches reaching her full height holding it for 5...no 10 seconds.  
"ANNABETH!" a voice shouts from below.  
"I'M COMING MOM!" she shouts back annoyed.  
Dragging her feet to the door she turns the handle and is immediately blinded by the light from the corridor, stumbling forward she manages to fall on a piece of flared up carpet and meets the floor in a loud BANG.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" A deep male voice shouts.  
"I FELL" She shouts in reply.  
Dragging herself off the floor she blinks the light out of her eyes and allows her feet to ungracefully carry her down the stairs, once at the bottom she allows herself to let loose a loud yawn making sure to make it last from a dramatic effect. As she walks down the hallway to the kitchen door she begins to hear the conversation inside, if only glimpses she stops and listens.  
"-have to go!" The male voice says.  
"We'll tell her later now be quiet!" The female voice replies.  
"It's got nothing-  
He was cut off by a loud crash closely followed by a scream which can only be projected by a young girl.  
"CASSIE" the woman shouted.  
Figuring this was a good a time as any the teenage girl with her frizzed up blonde curls entered the kitchen and three sets of eyes immediately turned in her direction and so she froze.

One set of eyes belongs to a man in his mid-forties who has Dark brown hair short cropped and intense blue eyes filled with confidence, dressed in a black button up suit shows he is dressed for a meeting which is usual when working for the Government. He regarded the girl for mere seconds, gave a grunt and went back to his problem at hand, the crossword puzzle. The man was her Father.  
The second set of eyes was intense stormy grey eyes which held confidence and pride. Her blonde princess girls were pushed up in to an elegant bun which is required when working in an office. She is dressed in a button up shirt with no wrinkles and a pencil skirt, she regarded the girl for a couple of seconds before giving a forced smile and going back to clearing up the mess.  
The third set off eyes however belonged to a young girl aged three who had unruly black curly hair and storm cloud grey eyes with the hint of blue giving off the illusion of a storm erupting in her eyes. She stared at the girl for a few seconds before jumping down from the seat and fastening herself on to her legs.  
"Hey Cassie" The teenager said ruffling the child's hair.  
"Anniebeth" The young girl said back while giggling, her mess long forgotten.  
Annabeth scooted around the child while looking around the kitchen, to the left of the door from where she entered are the cupboards which hold groceries, six in total. Three connected to the floor and three to the ceiling each a sparkling white leaving in the middle the countertop which holds the kettle and toaster. To the right is the fridge stood on top of the freezer each bright white without the hint of dirt, next to that is the dishwasher with the sink above it and more cupboards above that holding plates and bowls. Making a bee line straight for that cupboard she opens it up and brings out a yellow bowl and fills it with cookie crisp cereal which was set atop the counter.  
"There is no milk" her Father said.  
Sighing, she takes a seat at the table and eats the food milk less.  
"Are your things ready for school?" Her Mother asks.  
"Yes Mom, bag packed, homework done and uniform out and ready."  
"Good now go get dressed and ready."  
"But I'm still eat-"  
"Now! You don't want to be late for school; I won't have you late for school on my watch."  
Grumbling Annabeth left the table and grudgingly walked back up the stairs to get ready for school.

After lots of grumbling and cursing Annabeth was dressed ready for school, her hair in a ponytail and little make-up on. While waiting for her mother to come and take her to school she began to think of what school may have in store for her this year, she heard there were around 50 new students coming and maybe just maybe she might find someone worthwhile. You see Annabeth has always being too smart for her own good and so many of her peers despised her when seeing her alone reading a book or writing in her notepad. Annabeth loved to read and write as it was something she had control over. She could write about anything and for the moments she becomes lost in the words she forgets about her parents who look down on her, she forgets about the looks she gets from her peers. She becomes lost. Tasking out her notepad she began to write.

_Words are something that one can become lost in, they can allow us to forget about the worlds just for a while and become lost in them. They're powerful things and used in the right way can bring even the most powerful down to their knees. Words are something one can create; they allow one to leave a legacy, a permanent footprint in the world. They allow one to never be forgotten. Words can shows us the hardship of life but it can also show us the advantages of going through the hardship and reaching the light. Words are powerful things._

Things like this happen to Annabeth a lot she thinks about something and immediately words are being imprinted on her minds and stay until she connects pen to paper. After tucking her notepad and pen away and straightening her clothes which consist of grey skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt which read 'Camp Half-blood'. She tightened the laces on her blue converse and watched as her mother emerged from the kitchen straightening out her clothes.  
"Let's go" her Mother said.  
After leaving the house and entering the card which happened to be an Audi A4, Annabeth was on her way to Goode High School which was in fact not very good, so where they got the name from she'll never know. Arriving at the school she got out of the car not even bothering to say thank you or bye to her mother she looked up the steps at the entrance to Goode High school.  
"Here we are again" she said and began her journey up the steps to hell.

**A/N how was it? Bad? Good? Please let me know and tell me how to improve it or what you want in the story! The Blue camp half-blood t-shirt Is really nice on a non-serious note. The moments in italics will be Annabeth writing or a flashback but it will be made clear in which one it is in the story, what she writes are things I've thought of and wrote and thought I'd implement it in to the story, Thanks for reading I hope you stick around!**

**-KelpHead12**


	3. Chapter 2

Around five seconds after Annabeth walked through the door whispers and pointing started although it was not directed at her. Following the points she turned around and gasped at what she saw. Walking down the corridor was three people, two boys and one girl. The girl had spiked up black hair and intense electric blue eyes and was around 5ft 7. She was dressed in a black leather jacket unzipped showing off her Death to Barbie t-shirt, she also had on black skinny jeans and to top it off black and blue converse. The boy to the left of the girl was around two inches taller and had dark black hair which was long and messy half covering his dark black eyes and his skin was as white as the cupboards in her kitchen. On the right of the girl was one of the most handsome men she has ever laid eyes on. He had raven coloured hair which reached the top of his eyes showing off dark green orbs which were as entrancing as the Northern Lights. He was the only one not entirely dressed in black; he had on a plain green tee which showed off his eyes. He also wore dark black jeans and green converse which complimented his t-shirt.

Annabeth allowed herself to stare at him for a couple of seconds before turning her back on him as she could already tell his type, player and athletic. She scooted through the student body until she finally reached her locker number 55, and just her luck the new girl's locker happened to be right next to hers.  
"Damn it why won't this thing open" the girl grumbled while glaring the locker.  
"You have to hit it above the dial and then pull". Annabeth said to the glaring girl.  
The girl studied Annabeth for a couple of seconds before trying out the theory and the locker swung open.  
"Thanks" the girl grumbled.  
Annabeth just ignored her and after putting her books in the locker except for the ones required for her next class; English. While walking down the corridor Annabeth watched everyone curiously wondering where each one would be in 10 years and if they would even remember this place, would she? Suddenly having another moment she pulled out her notepad and pen and leaned against a random locker.

_School is an interesting place. It is just one of the stepping stones for one's life; it can be the difference between becoming somebody to becoming nobody. We're constantly jammed in the head with knowledge and in 10 years who will really remember anything we learnt? Will we even remember the teachers who taught us or the kid who sat next to us in English? It's funny how we remember little things such as our first kiss but forget the teacher who-_

"You're on my locker" A deep voice said.  
Turning around swiftly she came face to face with the boy with sea green eyes.  
"I…uh….eh" She stumbled through her words as she found herself getting lost in the ocean green orbs.  
Chuckling at her expression the boy too found himself getting lost in the storm grey orbs but quickly covered it with a smug smile.  
"Take a breath" he said smugly smiling while stepping around her to get at his locker.  
After punching his locker combination and taking the books out ready for first period he turns around and says "It's beautiful".  
Annabeth stood there staring at him like a gawking fish her mouth forming a perfect 'O shape.  
Laughing at her expression the boy closes his locker and turns around where green meets grey.  
"It was nice meeting you, if you count that a meeting, I'm Percy."  
Annabeth wanted to reply with her name but couldn't form the words and so she just turned around and headed for her first class which happened to be; English.

After making it to the class room she sees the seats are laid out in to single tables big enough for two, groaning she takes a seat at the back and while waiting for the teacher words start ramming themselves in to her brain begging to be put on to paper.

_Change is something that is apparent in everyone's life. Whether it is the change of clothing style or the change of school, it affects us all no matter how big or small. It can become the best thing that ever happened to us or it can make our life a living hell. It can change how we see the world and other people. It can be the difference between seeing the scars on someone's face and instantly thinking bad of them or seeing the dog tags around their neck showing their dedication to this country. Everyone and everything changes its part of our nature, it is how we change that makes the difference._

Slotting her notepad and pen in to her backpack she realised the teacher had entered and was eying her warily with a small smile on his lips. He had short brown hair and warm brown eyes with crinkles at the side showing he smile a lot which made Annabeth take a liking to him although she didn't recognise him.  
"Now class we have a new student today his name is…Well why don't we let him introduce herself? Oh and my name is Mr Blowfis, not Blowfish please and thank you."  
In the middle of the classroom a boy or the boy from earlier got up and made his way to the front of the classroom. Annabeth could tell he was nervous by the way he scratched the back of his neck and kept glancing around the room looking at each and everybody until his eyes made contact with hers and for the second time today; Green met Grey; Ocean met clouds. At this the boy/Percy visibly relaxed which confused both Annabeth and Percy as they barely knew each other. Heck, Percy didn't even know her name yet he was entranced by her eyes and they helped him keep a calm composure.  
"Err, my name's Percy Jackson and I'm a swimmer" he said rather awkwardly.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" A girl shouts causing a few giggles and for him to go beet red.  
"I don't think that's really appropriate but thank you Percy." The teacher said saving Percy from embarrassing himself. When walking back to his chair he risked a glance at the blonde at the back and once again Grey met Green and they were both entranced by one another.  
After taking his seat the class began and they learnt they would be reading 'Of Mice and Men' and have coursework to complete.

After English class Annabeth packed up slowly and was the last to leave when she was pulled out of the crowd by her wrist causing her to yelp. Turning around to look at her puller she was met by bright green eyes filled with curiosity and happiness and something else she couldn't quite decipher.  
"Hey, you're Annabeth aren't you?" He asked looking like a cute baby seal.  
"Yeah and you're Percy "she stated.  
Percy smiled a bit at her remembering his name then stopped realising he probably looked like a love sick puppy.  
"Yeah err can you um tell me where room 26 is?" he asked looking nervous.  
"Yeah of course" she replied surprised that someone had asked her for help.  
"Thanks so much, you're a life saver" he said placing his hands on his heart for dramatic effect.  
Laughing at this they began to walk towards room 26 which was mathematics, the same place Annabeth need to be. They walked in a comfortable silence both waiting for the other to talk first.  
"So where are you from?" "What's your last name?"  
"What?" "What?"  
Laughing at this they both realised they tried to ask each other a question at the same time which caused them to blush beet red.  
"I'm from somewhere around." Percy replied mysteriously but it didn't make him sound off it just sounded like he wanted to forget about it.  
"My last name is Chase" she says smiling.  
While walking to their next class they talk about everything and nothing, most of it meaningless like their favourite colour or food.

Once at the classroom they were both a little disappointed as they enjoyed each other's company but were happy to find a full empty table at the back of the classroom that seated two and so they made a bee line for that. Once there most girls from the class looked at her with jealousy and anger as everybody knew that Percy was now one of the hottest at the school but she brushed it off and waited for the teacher to start. After Percy introduced himself and taken his seat again they both took little notes as they were too busy sneaking glances at each other every so often and would turn crimson red when the other catches them.

After class the two walked together to the cafeteria and once again chatted without subject. Annabeth discovered that Percy was a swimmer and planned to try out for the team and Percy discovered that Annabeth wanted to be an architect as she wanted to build something permanent, a building to last centuries.

Once they reached the cafeteria they waited in line to be served and each could feel people glancing at them but it didn't make them feel uneasy as they were happy and content in each other's company. Once they had their lunch Annabeth went to take her place alone like usual but was followed by Percy who was adamant on being friends with her, Annabeth liked it. After taking her seat she brought out her pen and notebooka00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 began to write.

_Being able to talk to someone who you have known for only a few hours is an amazing feeling as it sets stepping stones for their relationship. It shows how their relationship is going to pan out and whether it will be a sibling like relationship or a relationship involving lovers._

"You do that a lot" Percy stated.  
"I…uh" Annabeth stumbled through her words while turning crimson red causing Percy to smile at her and much to her displeasure cause the blush to go even redder if that is humanely possible.

"PERCY JACKSON!" A girl screamed walking in to the cafeteria causing everyone to stop and gawk. Following the sound of the voice Annabeth saw it belonged to the girl he was with today and her locker neighbour, stood next to him was the deathly pale boy from this morning.  
"Over here Thalia!" Percy shouted, hm that's her name Annabeth thought.

Once Thalia and the boy had walked over here and took a seat at our table, Annabeth was introduced to the two and so she found out the boy's name was Nico and they were all cousins. Throughout Lunch she figured a bit out about the three. She learnt all their Fathers were brothers and were each owner in a string of Hotels across the country making them extremely financially stable. They all shared an apartment and lived without any adults, which was a bit odd but they also have another room mate called Grover who is 18 so it's legal. Annabeth learnt that Thalia is extremely confident and prideful but is also extremely loyal to her friends a trait she shared with Percy. Nico however is rather shy and unsociable ever since his sister passed away 2 years ago as she was the only one who understood him. She also learnt that the 3 of them have their own car which made Annabeth feel jealous as her parents would barely let her ride a bicycle. However Annabeth was glad to be around people, especially people like this, she never thought about it but being alone all this time took a toll on her. She laughed and smiled more during that dinner time then she has for the last couple of years which surprised Annabeth but she was happy, finally.

The rest of the day went on similar to the beginning of the day, Percy and Annabeth talked about anything and everything and continuously got lost in each other's bright swirling eyes. After last lesson Percy asked  
"Do you want a lift Annabeth?"  
"If it's not too trouble?" she said biting her lip nervously.  
"Of course not c'mon"

Annabeth then discover that Percy owned a '2012 Maserati Quattroporte S' in midnight black and it was absolutely beautiful. On the drive home Percy and Annabeth talked about nothing and everything until Annabeth was outside her home and was a little disappointed.  
"Thank you" she said.  
"Why?" Percy asked puzzled.  
"For the lift and…for talking to me today, it's being a while, I mean I've gotten used to been alone so long well it was a nice change" Annabeth stated with a genuine smile but sad eyes.  
"Anytime Annabeth, you'll always have me and Thalia and Nico, I promise." And by the look in his eye Annabeth could only detect honest and smiled happily.  
"Bye Percy"  
"Bye Annabeth"

With that Percy drove away with a smile on his face and happiness shining in his eyes and Annabeth entered her home smiling like a mad man and tears of happiness evident in her eyes.

And that night Annabeth and Percy went to sleep with a smile on their face as one thought about Green sparkling orbs and another Dazzling Grey orbs. That night their strings became knotted and a whole load of untangling that knot began.


	4. Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up the next day with a smile on her face as she thought of the boy with raven coloured hair and sparkling green eyes. For once she danced out of bed before her alarm and was ready before her Mother. This surprised her parents and herself. For once, Annabeth was excited to go to school as she had made friends with Percy and his cousins. Percy, oh god the two could talk forever without running out of topics. He made her smile and laugh more times the day before then she has ever since her parents became workaholics. She'd been alone for so long she forgot how it felt so smile and laugh with people her own age. Now she can do it again, she loved it.

On the way to school Annabeth and her Mother never said a word which Annabeth was thankful for however her Mother needed to tell Annabeth something but knew it would ruin Annabeth's mood and so she kept her mouth shut.  
"We need to talk when you get home tonight" her Mother said.  
"Okay" she replied nervously as she always hated their talks.

Once in school Annabeth headed straight for her locker. After punching in her combination she inserted her books in to the locker and pulled out her Gym kit as that was her first class.  
"Hey Annabeth" Thalia greeted while she opened her locker.  
"Hey Thalia" Annabeth responded cheerfully while looking over Thalia's outfit which consisted of her black leather jacket unbuttoned over her black t-shirt with a white skull on it. She also had on her black leather jeans and plain black converse.  
"Urgh Gym first" Thalia groaned while wrinkling her nose at her timetable.  
"It's not that bad" Annabeth responded.  
"Yeah for someone who likes exercise" Thalia snorted causing Annabeth to chuckle.  
"C'mon let's go" Annabeth said dragging Thalia along with her.

The Gym uniform consisted of any shoes, a bright blue polo and plain white shorts, which everybody hated, except Annabeth. Looking around Annabeth spotted Percy being harassed by some of the 'popular' girls which consisted of Drew Tanaka, Calypso and her group. Annabeth couldn't help but giggle as Percy constantly pushed them away looking rather annoyed. That is until he spotted Annabeth and began grinning like he's just opened the best Christmas present. Waving at Annabeth he squeezed through the group and made his way to her. Once there she was dragged in to a big bear hug which was much unexpected but she embraced him back and inhaled his smell, chlorine and cookies. Amazingly they worked well together. Annabeth couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he pulled away but when he smiled at her she didn't really mind.  
"Hey Annabeth" he said cheerfully.  
"Hey Perce, what was that for?" she asked sheepishly.  
"I…er…um, I'm a hugger, what can I say?" he asked while blushing.  
"It's fine" she said smiling.

Gym for the lesson consisted of Dodge ball. The teams were split and it was Thalia and Annabeth and the rest of their team against Percy, Nico and some other people. Multiple balls were thrown, groans were heard and cussing was heard throughout. In the end it was Annabeth versus Nico and Percy. Nico threw the ball, heading straight for her chest but she clumsily caught it which allowed Thalia to re-join the game making the game 2 on 1.  
"At the same time Thalia, you go for the legs I go for the top." Annabeth told her friend.  
"You got it" Thalia said grinning.  
Three seconds later 2 balls were thrown across the room. Percy jumped over the first only to look up and receive a ball straight to the face causing him to fall back and hit his head…HARD.  
Percy lay there groaning holding his head trying to blink the dizziness while Annabeth ran over to him with guilt clear in her eyes.  
"Percy, are you all right?" She asked kneeling down and looking at him worriedly.  
"I'm fine Annabeth" he said smiling that she was so worried. "You throw hard"  
"I'm sorry Percy I really didn't me-"  
"It's fine Annabeth" he said laughing.  
By now everybody had left except the Gym instructor who was watching them with a knowing smile, one which neither Annabeth nor Percy could decipher.

After Gym Annabeth and Percy looked back on what happened and couldn't help but laugh at what occurred in Gym even though Annabeth still felt a little bit bad. After Gym was History which Annabeth adored especially the architecture in some parts of History. Percy however wasn't the biggest fan of the subject and so throughout the lesson he would just watch as Annabeth's eyes lit up when she began talking about events in History.

After History Annabeth and Percy made their way to the cafeteria, but this time no one paid them much attention so they sat down in the same place as the day before and began to chat about anything and everything. Once Thalia and Nico had arrived they too joined in the conversation and Annabeth began to wonder what these 2 days would have been like without them. However she was knocked out of her thoughts when Percy asked her a question.  
"I'm sorry what?" Annabeth said stupidly.  
"Do you want to come to the movies with us this Saturday?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course" Annabeth said cheerfully.  
"Ok meet us at the Starbucks near the mall at 4 o'clock"  
"You got it"

After that the day went by smoothly the same as yesterday and before the two knew it Percy was driving Annabeth home again. After they both said goodbye (much to each other's dismay) and Annabeth had slipped out of her uniform she began to write.

_Friends are something everyone needs in their life. From a lifelong childhood friend to a friend who was only around for a year. They stop us from being just another person on a street. They change our personalities and how we see ourselves. Everyone needs a friend and everyone has one somewhere, they just need to find them._

After Annabeth had had her food and showered she turned in for the night. For the second night in a row she fell to sleep thinking about the boy with raven coloured hair and bright green eyes. For the second night in a row the very same boy also fell to sleep thinking about the girl with Blonde princess curls and intimidating stormy grey eyes.


End file.
